Always On My Mind
by Fae Rain
Summary: Zuko's thinking about Katara more than he should. He's the new Fire Lord. His thoughts shouldn't be turning towards the Water Bender when other things need his attention.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First story in a while. And no I don't own any of these characters. If I did things would have gone differently. Very Differently. ^_^

It was quiet. He'd been looking for silence all day in chaotic mess that had taken over his home. It was to be expected of course. It was only a few hours ago that he had become Fire Lord and there was no end to the many nobles who wanted to pass along their well wishes for his long and successful rein.

He wasn't scared. This was what he was meant to do with his life. It had been a long time coming but the people of the Fire nation needed to know something other than war and the rest of the world deserved the right to run their own lands and control their own lives.

With a sigh Zuko laid his head back against the balcony door. He felt foolish for having to go so far as hiding from everyone to get a moment to think. But there was a lot to think on.

Aang was offering to spend most of his time in the Fire Nation to help with the sudden adjustments the citizens would have to make and with the Avatar by his side it would deter anyone from starting any trouble. Zuko wasn't stupid enough to think that everyone would take these changes easily just because he told them to. No, there were still people out there who thought his father had been on the right track. They didn't want to give up on the war or world domination. And they weren't happy with him for ending it just when it looked to be within reach.

Mai had appeared just before he spoke to his people wearing a scowl as she asked if he thought that he was doing the right thing. She still wasn't a fan of the Avatar or his friends and wanted them gone as soon as possible. She was rather upset when Zuko told her that there were no plans for their leaving as of yet.

Stupidly he had hoped that she would be happy that he had returned unharmed and was stepping up to take their nation out of a dead end war. He'd forgotten one fact though. Mai was never happy.

"Are you hiding?" an amused tone brought him out his own thoughts and he shook his head slowly.

"I needed a moment to myself." he told the water bender as she knelt down in front of where he had seated himself on the floor.

"So you hid out in my room?" she asked with a smile.

"It worked." he grinned, "No one's found me yet."

He hadn't been planning on going to her room but it was the one furthest from the council and close to his study. Not to mention it had a balcony that looked over the gardens and one of the many small ponds around the palace. If he had been cornered he could use the balcony to escape.

"You'll have to go back soon. Most of the nobles have left to get ready for tonight's activities so you should be safe until then." she tugged at the thick robe he was still wearing and made a face, "Aren't you sweating to death yet? I've been boiling all day and that's without the layers that usually go under this." she motioned to her own blue robes. She was wearing it as a dress without the long pants and boots. Instead she had on small black slip on fire nation shoes.

"You get use to the heat after awhile."

His uncle was waiting for him outside his bedroom doors.

"You had better get ready. The festivities will be starting soon." the old man didn't even ask where he had been and for that Zuko was grateful. Not that he would have actually told him where he's been 'resting' for the last two hours. That would have meant finding a new place to 'rest'.

Katara had even told him he was free to hide there whenever he needed. He'd been relieved enough to not argue the fact that he was not hiding. He knew Toph would give him away at once or worse hold it over his head if he attempted to enter her room. Aang wasn't good at keeping secrets and Iroh knew that. It would only be a few minutes of quiet before Aang caved and told the old man where his nephew was. And Sokka... well Sokka's room had never even entered his mind.

"I don't think I'll be in here much." Katara had told him as they sat on the floor in a patch of sunlight, "Your uncle has asked me to help with the healing that has yet to be finished."

Zuko frowned as he pulled on fresh robes. His father had left behind more pain and hurt than should have been possible for one person to inflict.

With a shrug Zuko finished dressing and left his room without even looking in a mirror. Most of the people who would at this celebration tonight had been his father's followers. It would take him time to weed out those that were there because they believed it was right that things change or if they were there because they wanted a way to stay close to the politics of it all. He knew there weren't many people left in the council that he could trust. At least his Uncle planned to stick around for a few weeks to help him find those who really wanted what was best for the Fire Nation.

The old man was good at reading people. Far better at it than Zuko had ever been.

The throne room was crowded but everyone fell silent when Zuko and Iroh entered. Aang was among the first to greet them and it was easy to forget to that he was suppose to be finding Mai among the crowd. He hadn't really spoken to the girl after their disagreement. He supposed he should have tried to talk to her earlier about being on his arm for this but he'd been in Katara's room instead of doing things he should have been doing.

But he wasn't about to tell Mai that. Somehow he doubted it would go over well even if Katara hadn't been there the entire time.

When he actually sttrted looking around for the girl he couldn't find her. Iroh just shrugged when Zuko raised an eye brow in question.

"Fire Lord." Zuko turned and found a woman bowing deeply before him. He was getting ready to spit out the normal thanks and appreciation when the woman straightened up and he was stuck dumb by her blue eyes.

"Miss Katara!" Iroh swept past the Fire Lord and hugged the water bender, "You look lovely in red. I'm so happy the robes fit you."

"Thanks again for finding them for me." she smiled then met Zuko's gaze, "Dad said it looked like you were about to be pounced on by all the woman in the room." she was smirking and he caught himself looking beyond her to see if there were woman staring at him.

There were. A lot of them didn't even look away when he looked their way.

"It was suggested that one of us come rescue you but Aang didn't think he'd be much help." she was still smiling and he felt his cheeks burn as he imagined just what would be said if he spent the night walking around with the young Avatar at his side.

"Ah, perfect." Iroh beamed, "With you on his arm it will show the Fire Nation that he has no intentions of continued warfare."

She looked surprised for a moment before saying, "I was gonna tell him to dance with Toph and see if his feet survived the night."

"No, no." his uncle took Katara's hand and pulled the two of them closer, "Why didn't we think of this earlier? The two of you should stay close tonight. Show everyone there are no hard feelings between you and that you are indeed friends."

With a sigh Zuko pulled free of his uncle's grip and on his own offered Katara his arm on his own, "No funny remarks about this, Uncle." he warned and watched with a bit of surprise when Kartara slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow without hesitation.

"I suppose it would be mean to pair you up with Toph." she shrugged as he led her away from the old man, "She'd have way too much fun trying to annoy you by insulting you and everyone else here."

"True." and thinking of that he was very grateful to have Katara on his arm and not the blind girl.

There were a lot of things that he was grateful about when it came to Katara. While she was stubborn beyond belief she had tested him and his patients while he stayed and trained with Aang but that just made him want to work harder at the whole 'being good' thing.

The music started and all eyes turned to him, waiting for the new Lord to start the first dance of the evening.

"Hope you can dance." he mumbled as he took her hand gripped gently in his own.

"Don't step on me and we'll be fine." she had obviously heard him and he smiled. She didn't seem nervous and it helped his own nerves.

From the corner of his eye he could see his uncle watching them with a wide smile as many others looked on in shock. They hadn't expected his date for the night to be the Avatar's water bending Master.

And as they turned gracefully on the floor Zuko spotted Mai leaving in a hurry. He would hear all about it later but for the moment he wasn't going to worry. She was the one who was late anyways. Or maybe she had been avoiding him just to watch him squirm when he noticed the attention coming from all the women in the room. He had no doubts what so ever that Katara's appearance at his side had stopped many nobles from offering their 'lovely' daughters or nieces as companions for the evening.

He almost growled at the thought. Mai would have enjoyed that very much.

"Stop frowning before someone thinks I insulted you." Katara snapped in her usual tone and Zuko jerked his gaze to her face. She smiled up at him, "That's better."

As other couples joined them it was easier for him to forget Mai. He watched with a smile as Aang twirled Toph while Sokka and Hakoda looked on.

"How is your father enjoying the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked just to have something to say.

"He says it is much better being here without worrying about the lives of his children being in danger." She said honestly with a smirk as if she hadn't expected anything else from her father.

"Ah, so he won't be staying long then?" Zuko looked at the Water Tribe man and didn't blame him at all. Zuko had hated sticking out where ever he had gone and there was no way not to notice that some of the guest had darker skin and blue eyes like some had never seen before.

"Nope." she giggled, "He will be leaving with our men in the morning."

"What about you and your brother? How long will you be here?" he asked quickly and she shot him a look.

"We're not sure." she said, looking him in the eye, "I wanted to help with the new healing house your uncle was talking about but if we're in the way we could go."

"No." he shook his head and dropped his gaze to the side where he could watch Aang and Toph dance, "You're not in the way at all. In fact it will do my people good to have you all around for awhile. Especially such a talented healer who stands her ground stubbornly."

She pinched his arm just as the song ended and walked off towards her family. He stood there laughing before following her.

"Fire Lord." Hakoda bowed before placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "As I'm sure you've been told I will be leaving my children here even if it is against my better judgement."

"Come on dad." Sokka groaned, "I think we've already been through more trouble than any other teenagers in history. Being here for a few months will be relaxing."

"Unless of course some of us wanted to help and work with the people as we should." Katara elbowed her brother, "It won't be fun and games all the time Sokka. There's a lot to be done here."

"Sure, sure." he waved his hand at her before walking away towards the food table.

Toph was right on his heels, "Are there any meat pies? I'm starving."

"He'll help when the time comes." Aang said confidently and with a bright smile, "You know how he gets."

"Do we ever." Zuko sighed and was surprised when the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe laughed.

"He is an odd one isn't he?" Hakoda asked, grinning fondly.

"That's putting it lightly." Katara huffed.

"Everyone is really please to see the two of you getting along so well despite the history you've shared." Iroh interrupted the conversation, "Get back out there and smile this time, nephew."

Katara would have laughed along with the others if she hadn't been pushed back towards the dancing nobles.

"I really should have thought through saving you a little better." she smiled as she said it but it still sounded like a grumble.

"What?" Zuko almost laughed, "Rethinking being stuck with me all night?"

"That and I didn't think about all the dancing. My feet are going to be so sore. These shoes barely fit." as if to prove her point she wobbled on a turn and Zuko had to tighten his grip on waist to keep her upright.

"They too small?" he hadn't remembered the water bender having big feet.

"No, they're too big." She wobbled again but not nearly as bad as the first time, "On such short notice these were the only ones that matched the outfit."

"You could have worn any shoes you wanted." Zuko was confused. What was it with woman and shoes?

"Not according to the maids." Katara's smile actually turned down at the corners.

"You could always hide them under a table. I wouldn't tell anyone." he was joking but she looked to be considering it which made him grin.

At least while dancing with her it wasn't hard to keep smiling.

Too soon it was time for polite politics which was really just everyone of importance trying to get a moment with the new Fire Lord.

Unfortunately Katara was dragged along for this part as well. And to say that it was boring would have been an understatement. Of course she was introduced to each and every person who spoke to them. She knew she'd never remember all these names and titles and actually pitied Aang when the young boy was dragged into it.

At least she wasn't the only one who looked overwhelmed. After about ten minutes the Avatar looked ready to launch himself out one of the windows and fly off into the night just to escape.

"You need to get use to stuff like this. You're hopeless." Zuko said in an undertone to Aang as another noble family, this one from the Earth Kingdom made their way over, "You can't ask someone's name each you meet them. It'd be rude."

"You'd know all about being rude, wouldn't you?" Katara smiled brightly, knowing Zuko wouldn't have a chance to reply before the couple could hear him.

Her smile froze at the same time as Aang turned and ran back through the crowd towards where Sokka had been earlier.

"You?!" Katara almost choked on her fury.

"You're here?" the man almost took a step beck before realizing that he was suppose to be the polite noble.

"What are you doing here?" Katara wasn't even attempting to be nice anymore and Zuko was completely lost.

"What's going on?"

"These are Toph's parents. They sent thugs to kidnap her and force her to go home."

Even after being grateful that he wasn't stuck with Toph for the evening, he was still fond of the blind girl and had even heard a great deal about her parents and their views on her disabilities.

"She's just a child. A blind child. She should be home with people who can take care of her." the woman before them said before a voice interrupted whatever else she was going to say.

"From what I've seen Miss Bei Fong doesn't need anyone to take care of her. She is a very strong young woman. Very independent." Iroh stepped into view with Toph by his side and Aang just behind them, a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Don't be silly. She should be home with her family." Toph's father took a step forward but was blocked by Zuko and Iroh at the same time.

"Family?" Toph snorted, "I was nothing more than a prisoner that you brought out to gain pity from the snobs you so wanted to impress." she pushed past Zuko and pointed up at her father, "You are no longer my family." her hand dropped just as quickly as it had shot forward and in a very non-Toph like manner took Katara's and Aang's hands, "These people are my family now."

"I won't allow this." her mother raged.

"O, really? You gonna send two more grown men to catch me and then have their pride handed to them when I kick both their butts without breaking a sweat?"

"They weren't thugs. They were sent to bring you home so we could talk things out." her mother was a bit calmer this time, but her sugar coated tone irritated Zuko greatly.

"As far as I'm concerned you are bothering one of my countrymen. I won't stand for it." Everyone looked at Zuko as if he had lost his mind, "Toph stood by my side and fought to bring about the end of my father's tyrant rein. If she so chooses the Fire Nation will take her as one of our own. We would be honored to count her among our us."

Iroh was smiling like a proud papa watching his child figure out a hard puzzle that had no easy solution.

"You hear that?" Toph dropped Katara's hand to pat Zuko's arm, "Even the Fire Lord recognizes me for who I am."

"But you can't take our daughter." Toph's mother turned her dark eyes on Iroh.

"The Fire Lord has offered her citizenship. If she accepts then taking her beyond the border without her permission will be a crime." Zuko almost smiled when his Uncle spread his hands out before him as if to say 'there is nothing I can do about it'.

"AND," Katara added, "If she goes missing we will know who to go to."

The couple turned and left so quickly they probably didn't hear the crow of victory that ripped from Toph's throat as she jumped up and down.

"So I guess you're stuck with me, Sparky." Toph punched Zuko's arm before grabbing Aang's arm, "This calls for a celebration. I say we spike the punch and get Sokka drunk."

Katara laughed as Aang asked, "Spike it with what?"

"That was a good thing you did." Iroh smiled, folding his arms over his stomach, "But I wonder how wise it is to set Miss Bei Fong on the Fire Nation."

Zuko groaned but didn't have time to complain before he was approached by important people that he was suppose to talk to.

When it was time for the fireworks, the last event of the night, the moon was high in the sky and Zuko felt like he was holding Katara up as they stood on the balcony overlooking the party guests who stood before the palace.

"Wow." with a small gust of wind Aang seated himself on the overhang of the roof to get a better view for the show to come.

"Not a bad idea."Sokka scrambled up beside Aang and reached down to grab Katara, "Best seats in the house."

"Katara, where are you're shoes?" Aang asked, truly curious.

"Under one of the tables." Zuko answered, still amused by the fact that Katara had really done that. It was even better knowing that no one had even noticed all night. Well, not until just then, that is.

"They were annoying anyways." Katara shrugged, keeping her attention on the empty sky. The fire works would start any minute.

She was surprised at how tired she felt. She never wanted to be a noble if it meant spending even one night a year at one these parties. Dealing with so many people was tiring.

With a bone rattling boom the show began.

"Ah, right on time." Iroh sounded please as he, Hakoda and Toph joined them.

Toph's small hand was balled in his uncle's sleeve and for a moment Zuko wondered what the explosives felt like to the earth bender. It was just a moment he had to consider this because just then he caught something Katara was saying that had him turning to look up at the girl's brother.

"Sokka, hold still. The slats are slippery. You'll fall." of course Sokka just rolled his eyes as he moved to get further away from his sister's bossy tone.

One of his feet slipped, leaving Zuko very little time to grab both the boy's shirt to keep him from bashing his head on the stone balcony and Katara's waist as she was dragged down by her clumsy brother. For just a moment he had seen the fear in Katara's eyes and there was a scathing comment on the tip of his tongue for Sokka and his stupidity but a sharp pain in his chest brought the Fire Lord to his knees.

"Zuko?!" the bright lights of the fire works were blocked as everyone surrounded him. Small cool fingers were tugging at his robe and for the life of him Zuko didn't understand why.

"The edge of the healing skin tore." Katara's voice brought him back to the moment and away from the pain.

"You idiot." he hissed at Sokka, "You're lucky you're head is still attached and in one piece." Aang was looking between them, uncomfortable with the sudden change in mood that the night had taken. He hadn't been fast enough to catch Katara on his own.

He hated to think of her getting hurt but he had really hated how she looked clinging to Zuko.

"I need more light." Katara was saying as strong hands pulled Zuko to his feet.

"I can walk!" he snapped, pulling away from the touch, "My legs are just fine." he hated feeling weak and had no doubt that people had noticed what was going on. The Fire Lord laying on the balcony wasn't something that would have gone unnoticed.

Walking ahead of the others, Zuko tried not to hunch over as he shoved his way into the council's library. He sat down heavily and glared at Katara as she bent over him. It wasn't her fault but once again he needed her help and it felt like a weakness.

"I should have taken more time to work on this once everything was over." she pulled a globe of water from her father's water skin, which just happened to have been hidden under his outer shirt all night, "All I really did was patch you up enough to keep you alive. I wasn't thinking about the long run. I was just so scared you would die right before my eyes." his anger died as her hand laid over the bloody area of the wound.

"Do you all have to stand there and stare?" he asked, growling up at the faces that had crowded in.

"Just had to make sure you were alright, my nephew." Iroh turned, a smile on his face as he asked Hakoda if he had ever played Pai Sho before. Some how the old man managed to get the others to leave as well, including Aang even if it had taken a little more time than it had with his friends.

Leaving just Zuko and Katara.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." she said, eyes down on her work as she moved from one side to the other of the healing skin. Slowly strengthening the skin as it had yet to do. Not that it had really had time to do so on it's own. Barely a week had gone by since his father's downfall and the fight with his sister.

"I'm not. I've just had enough being stared at for one day." even though it sounded lame it was partially true.

"Thanks for catching me." he looked at her sharply but she kept her eyes on his chest and on her own hands as they worked, "I don't think I would caught myself and it definitely would have hurt no matter how I landed."

"Your welcome." he mumbled. Not too long ago he would have gotten an ear full for even attempting to touch her even if it was to save her from harm. In fact that very thing had happened if he was recalling their past few weeks correctly.

He found himself staring at her. So this was a real friendship. He worried about her and she worried about him. They laughed and argued but never really got mad.

If she noticed him watching her she didn't act it. So he kept watching. There, in council library where all the treaties and trading documents, along with maps and other such important paper work was kept Zuko realized that he didn't really know how to be her friend. Sure he protected Katara when his sister had sent lightening to kill her and he tried to make it up to her that it was his people who stole her mother away but other than that he was at a loss. It probably didn't help any that she was female. He could handle Aang and Sokka and Toph was usually easy to figure out but she was different.

Zuko didn't say anything when he noticed Mai slip into the room. Katara was almost done and he wanted to see how long Mai could stay quiet.

"Well isn't this cute." Obviously not too long, "First you dance the night away and now slip away for some one on one time."

"It's called a healing session." Katara didn't even flinch at the sound of the others girl voice, "And we wouldn't have had to dance the night away if you had shown up when you were suppose to."

"Zuko should have gone after me when I left." Mai narrowed her eyes at Zuko as Katara straightened, a globe of water seated in her palm.

"I couldn't leave my guests." Zuko closed his robes and was about to get into it with Mai when Katara placed a hand on his arm, cutting his movement short as he made to stand.

"I should look at that again in the morning. There was a lot of damage done to the area and it's taking longer to heal than I thought it would." he nodded, looking up at her and was surprised when she smiled and added, "Get some rest, Zuko."

A/N: Second chapter is already in the works. So review and tell me what you think. Only polite critique if you will. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: number 2! Now I just need to figure out how to keep this going on a regular basis and it'll all be good.

He sighed when the door closed behind the blue eyed Healer and he was faced with Mai and her expressionless face.

"What do you want, Mai?" he rose and stretched slowly, "I've had a long day and like Katara said, I need rest."

"Like Katara said?" Mai's arms dropped to her sides as her mouth opened and closed, "Since when have you ever called her anything other than the Avatar's teached or the Water Tribe girl?"

"I couldn't rightly call her that when I was with her everyday. Somehow that would have come across as rude." his head was starting to ache.

"What do you care if you're rude to her? It's not like she and you are friends."

"Actually, we are friends." Zuko tried not to roll his eyes as Mai fumed, "They're are all my friends now. Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Aang are all my friends. They are no different than anyone else and they are a hell of a lot nicer than most people around here."

"Next you'll be telling me you want to marry the dirty blind girl and have ugly earth bending brats." Mai all but spat the last part of the sentence from her mouth like it was poison.

"Her name is Toph." Zuko corrected her without thinking and saw just how mad that made her, "Besides, I was talking about them being my friends. Who said anything about marriage?"

"Do you have any idea how many rumors were started when he offered that Water Tribe peasant your arm tonight?" Mai pointed back in the direction of the throne room, "That should have been me."

"Then where were you, Mai?" he couldn't help but raise his voice, "Off having a fit because one of my friends didn't want me to have to face the night without an escort? That's what friends do. They step up and help you when you need it without asking for anything in return."

"They are weaknesses that will be used against you!"

"Not anymore." Zuko glared at her, "That time has passed. Trust will help our Nation take the right path."

"You sound like the Avatar. You make me sick." and with that Mai turned and left.

"I make her sick and yet she's the one who followed my sister for years?!" Zuko growled out before exhaling flames and smoke.

The next morning came too soon and Zuko found himself growling at everything and everyone. He all but buried himself in his study with trade reports dating back three years. He needed to know just what the other nations were sending in and what they were taking out. Without the need for weapons and armor anymore his people would suffer economically. He needed to come up with a new way for many of them to make a living.

And it wasn't going to be easy.

Just about everything in the reports had to do with warfare. With a groan Zuko dropped his head down onto his desk. Why had he thought he could do this? It's not like he had some huge plan on how things were going to work now. No, all he had known was that he couldn't let his father destroy innocent lives in his insane attempt to rule the world.

He didn't even pick his head up when someone knocked.

"What?" he yelled. His uncle always had the worst timing. Now he was going to have to explain why he was in such a bad mood and listen as the old man tried to cheer him up and encourage him.

"Are you ok?" Aang's voice startled him and he found the young Avatar looking worried as stood by Zuko's desk.

"Just peachy." Zuko tried not to growl. It wasn't Aang's fault that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Well, Katara wanted to see you." Zuko raised an eye brow and Aang shuffled his feet, "Iroh said you didn't eat breakfast so she thought she could heal you in gardens during lunch."

"And let me guess, my uncle made a special meal just for the fun of it?" Zuko sighed but stood up anyways. If Katara knew he hadn't eaten it would only be a matter of time beofre she came to find him herself and force him to eat something. It was just how she was.

"Well, he did say something about asking the cooks for his favorite berry tarts."

"Of course he did." Zuko followed Aang out to the closest garden which just happened to be the one he had thought to use as an escape route the day before. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the small balcony outside Katara's room. It was only a five or six foot drop down to the grass. Far too easy for a quick escape.

Katara looked up when she saw Aang and Zuko walking their way. As she had guessed, Zuko didn't look too happy about being dragged out of his study. In fact he had all but run in there as soon as they got back from seeing her father and warriors of the southern water tribe off that morning.

He hadn't looked happy then either.

"Ah, Zuko." Iroh seemed thrilled to have them all together for a meal and despite his nephews scowl continued smiling as he held out a full plate, "I saved some of your favorites."

Zuko took the plate without a word and moved to sit next to Toph and away from his uncle.

Even though he had been put on the spot the night before he had been a lot of fun and Katara found that she kept sneaking glances at him while he ate silently. A part of her really wanted to see him smile like he had when she pushed her shoes under the table.

"Katara?" startled, she turned to find Aang looking at her funny, "Did you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, Aang." she confessed, dropping her eyes down to her own plate.

"What's so distracting?" he sat up straighter and threw a look in the Fire Lord's direction.

"I was thinking about Zuko's wound." she shrugged and Zuko looked up at her when he heard his name.

"How is it?" Iroh asked, catching part of what had been said.

"He needs a few more healing sessions but it'll be fine."

"We have time now if you want to...?" Zuko motioned to his chest and it was the first thing he'd said since stepping out into the garden.

"Here?" Sokka made a face, "Thanks but no thanks. It's just a little odd seeing my baby sister touching your bare chest. I just ate."

"Gee, Sokka. I'll keep that in mind next time you need to be healed. See how helpful I am when you come running to me with a sliced finger." Katar crossed her arms and glared at her brother, "Your whining could kill an entire armies appetite."

"I don't whine!" Sokka shouted, embarrassed but Katara ignored him and patted the ground next to her.

"This won't take as long as last night will it?" Zuko plopped down next to her and untied the sash on his robe. they were sitting in the shade but the heat was steadily climbing and the air felt thick.

"It shouldn't." she grabbed her water skin but stopped when she saw Aang's face, "You ok? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine." Aang smiled, shaking himself mentally. She was just helping the guy. There was no reason for him to feel threatened.

Now if he could just get the guts up to be alone with her and do what he'd been dying to do for weeks. Another kiss would prove to her that he was serious.

Aang couldn't force his eyes away when Zuko laid back on the grass and Katara leaned over him to place both hands on the red skin.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Toph asked and Aang jumped, "Your heart is racing."

"I'm just a little warm." Aang lied before he could catch himself. Toph just raised and eye brow and gave him an 'I don't believe you' look.

Zuko flinched, pushing Katara away as grunt escaped passed his lips, "That hurt."

"Here?" Katara poked at his chest and was rewarded with a growl.

"Yes, there." he tried to push her hands away and was pinched for his efforts, "Hey!"

"This side shouldn't hurt at all." Katara gloved her hands in the water she dropped when he had pushed her before leaning further over Zuko's chest, "It was the other side that tore and this side looks almost completely healed."

Iroh moved to get a better look at what she was doing as her hands gently and slowly examined the area. Suddenly Zuko was wishing he had waited till they were alone to have her look at the wound. Now everyone was staring and the Avatar looked on the verge of being ill.

"It doesn't hurt that much." Zuko tried reassuring the younger boy.

Aang nodded, his cheeks going pink as guilt hit him. He had wanted to shout, to say something that would make Katara get away from the Fire Lord. But what could he have said? And Zuko's words made him feel very stupid indeed.

He should have been worrying about him like the others were but instead he was too busy letting his feelings get in the way.

"Let's take this elsewhere." Iroh suggested when Zuko grunted and turned slightly green from something Katara's fingers had found and pushed on.

Aang was the first to offer Zuko a hand up.

Later Zuko would regret letting Katara get her hands on him again. She stayed in his study with him even after they were done with his 'healing' and asked him questions about how he had been feeling since being hit by lightening. It wasn't out of curiosity but out of worry.

And it was driving him crazy.

Everyone else had left them a long time ago. Zuko suspected it was because of Katara's constant questioning. No one had been able to get a word in edge wise.

"I don't see what my eating habits have to do with being hit by lightening." he dropped his head down onto his desk. He had read the same aparagraph a few times over but still didn't know what it was about thanks to Katara's never ending questions.

"I'm going to make sure you are alright." her hand landed lightly on his shoulder, making him look up at her, "You're my friend, Zuko. I would never forgive myself if my healing caused you lasting pain or if I missed something important just because I was rushing."

She worked on his scar three more time before the end of the day. She looked tired but said she was ok and refused Zuko's advice on resting. Katara insisted that she was fine.

And he had thought she was until she didn't get out of bed the next morning.

"I'm ok." she pushed her brother's hand away as everyone sat around in her room, "Just a little tired. I'm not dying or anything so you guys can leave now."

"We really should be looking at those fields today." Toph stood up and grabbed Aang by the arm, "The earth needs to be shifted and mixed with all the burned trees if anything is going to grow there in time for winter."

"It doesn't even snow here." Aang protested but couldn't pull his arm free.

"No but the plants do die in the cooler weather." Iroh said from his chair by the open balcony doors, "Tomorrow may be just too late to plant the new seeds."

Aang opened his mouth a few times before finaly caving in, "Fine but if I have to go then so does Sokka."

"What?!" Sokka looked insulted, "I'm not leaving while my baby sister is feeling ill."

His hand was batted away once again when he tried to place a wet cloth on Katara's forehead.

"Sokka if you don't go with them and get out of my sight you will spending the rest of your day frozen to a wall." Katara threatened from her bed and Sokka backed up at once.

"Well, I guess we should get to work so we can make it back by dinner." he all but ran out of the room.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave?" Aang asked when he reached the door, "If want us to stay we can stay." he almost slipped and said 'me'. If she asked him to stay he would have ignored every other duty for her.

Sure Toph would be hard to handle if he shrugged off something they had promised to do but he was getting better at handling his earth teacher. She was after all the person he spent most of his time with lately.

"No. I'll be alright. You go help Toph and keep Sokka out of trouble. I'll see you at dinner." she smiled but it looked like she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"I'll make sure she is well cared for in you absence." Iroh smiled reassuringly and Aang nodded and finally left with a quick glance at Zuko.

"Are you stupid?" Zuko asked quietly once the others were gone and the door was latched.

"Zuko!" his uncle looked shocked by his question but Katara, he could see, was scowling at the cieling.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself." he set aside the scroll he had been pretending to read and took a seat on the edge of her bed, "You were trying to fix whatever it is that is wrong with me and pushed yourself into this condition!"

"You think everything revolves around you!" Katara snapped, "I barely sleep anymore because it's hard to believe that it's safe to be alone after being in group for so long. I wake up to every small noise and can't fall back to sleep. I worry about my father and his trip back to the South Pole. I have nightmares about his ship never making it and about Suki and the other girls coming to harm. So yes, I may have pushed myself when I knew that lack of sleep was making me weak but I worry about you too, Zuko!"

"You worry about me?" he didn't know whether to laugh or hit her.

"I think this is a conversation for just the two of you. I'm going to go to the kitchens and get miss Katara some soup." Iroh stood and stretched but the two teens didn't look at him as he left.

"Of course I worry." she crossed her arms over her chest, "Sokka use to say it was my only talent."

"Sokka is an idiot." Zuko liked how pink her cheeks had turned as she spoke, and after clearing his throat he added, "I worry about you too."

He left in a hurry. His face was hot but in his mind he could still see her smiling face. That just made him quicken his step further and nearly bowl his Uncle over when he rounded the corner.

"Where are you going, nephew?" Iroh saved the bowl of soup from spilling but the crackers tumbled to the floor.

"I was just going to get a few papers." Zuko lied quickly, "And while I'm at it I'll get some more crackers."

Iroh didn't ask why Zuko was lying but instead told him a bit of truth he should have known the day before, "Miss Katara will be better in no time. She spent too much time yesterday in the Healer's quarters. She looked ready to drop when lunch was served but she wouldn't rest after she found that you were in pain. She stretched herself too thin. She will be fine."

Zuko wanted to be mad at her for doing all that knowingly. If she'd been tired she should have waited to help him. Well she had just admitted that she'd been tired lately but she had left out the bit about her healing people the day before. He settled for just being annoyed. His anger never did anything more than anger Katara. She wasn't scared of him or his temper. So he decided it was for the best if he just saved his breath.

Without a word he turned away from his Uncle and head to the kitchens. His mind was filled with a certain water bender and the way her smile had made him feel.

He wasn't sure why he had felt the need to run. It was just Katara and he had told her the truth afterall. He did worry about her from time to time and there was no reason for the heat he could feel rushing to his face. He had nothing to be ambarressed about and had long since gotten over his shyness around the Avatar and his friends.

The cooks froze for half a second before dropping to their knees and bowing to him when he entered the kitchen. It took his mind a moment to remember why had he gone to over heated room.

"Miss Katara needs more crackers for her soup." he said, feeling dumb as the head cook looked up in surprise.

"Of course, My Lord." the man stood and placed a handful of crackers on a plate, "Anything at all, she need just ask. If it weren't for her my son may not have had the use of his right hand back so soon or at all. We are all in her debt."

Zuko was surprised to say the least when the others whispered their agreement with small nods.

Just how many people had she helped before tiring herself out over him yesterday? His annoyance turned into anger. His earlier determination to save his breath was gone as soon as he stepped out of the kitchens and head back towards he room.

"Are you stupid?" he shouted before the door was even fully open.

"Zuko?!" Iroh looked shocked but Katara was instantly glaring.

"Excuse me?" she snapped at him, "I thought saving you was a good thing. Too bad I must have been wrong."

"Not that." he growled, ignoring the hurt her words should have caused and pushed it all to one side. Why didn't that comment hurt like it would have just weeks before? Maybe it was because he knew she didn't mean it. He could see it in her eyes, even now while she was preparing to fight with him, she regretted saying it.

"Then what?"

"How many people did you heal yesterday? Were you feeling ill before or after helping me?" her eyes widened just enough for him to know the answer.

"Uncle, I need to talk to her alone." his voice hadn't lost it's edge and the old man looked at him before bowing and leaving the room with a quick warning about the water benders strength being weak, "I'm just gonna talk to her. Not fight her in a duel."

"Say it." she crossed her arms over her chest, "Just say you don't need someone like me saving you and get over it."

"I don't want you risking your health for mine." his voice dropped back to normal and her surprise gave him the chance to add, "A Healer who doesn't know how to take care of herself will only cause pain when she is unable to do her work. Pain to both herself and those who need her."

He placed the plate he'd been gripping on the bedside table and leaned over her, "Eat up and get better soon." without thinking about what he was doing his lips brushed across her forehead before he turned and walked out of the room.

He had gone in there to accuse her of being an idiot but his anger had gone the moment he realized that she just wasn't one to say no to helping others. She'd always been that way. It was just in her nature. And he couldn't yell at her for that.

"Make sure she finishes that soup." Zuko said calmly when he passed his Uncle in the hall just outside the doors.

A/N: I have no idea where the inspiration for this one came from but the end was written very quickly and it seemed to just flow all on it's own. Other than that it had been a hell of a chapter to write. Of course my work hours have gotten in the way quite a bit but I have still been trying to work on this while also keeping up on my other writings and personal outlets.  
Blah, the days just don't have enough hours for me.

Review!- Seriously people. If you want more REVIEW! IF YOU READ IT REVIEW IT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Number three! Finished it a lot faster than I thought I would. Enjoy!

The next morning Zuko couldn't concentrate on his work. His eyes kept moving to window and all he could think about was the look on Katara's face when she barged into his study earlier.

"Five today." she had said before he could even blink, "I'll heal five people today and draw the line there. After that I will heal ten a day and once the healing house is less packed I will go back to five."

All he could do was nod.

"I'll take better care of myself so in return you have to tell me when you're in pain." that surprised him but once again he nodded.

If she wanted a compromise who was he to say no? He'd feel better knowing that she was setting limits to how far she would push herself in a day. The injuries she was tending to were severe and he had no doubt in his mind that she always started with those who were worse off than the others.

Five still seemed a like a lot when he thought about the time it would take for each healing but in the back of his mind he knew it had taken a lot for her to even make this 'deal'. Besides, his Uncle had been working with the healers collecting information on what would be needed in a new healing house and learning what was lacking in their own methods. Iroh would keep an eye on her while he worked.

Not that he had even thought to babysit her but seeing her laying bed the day before with barely any will or want to get up had left him uneasy. She was so strong, the strongest in the group when it came down to their ability to put others before themselves, and he hated seeing her weak.

"After lunch I want to have another look at your chest." she said as she turned and left. After telling him about her plans to set a limit on her work load she wasn't about to ask if she could look at his wound.

She was a Healer, damn it, and he was going to let her help him.

Her hand went to her forehead as she walked quickly away from Zuko's study. She was embarrassed that he had kissed her forehead. It should have made her feel childish to have him do so while she was sick in bed but look in his eyes had caused her stomach to drop.

There hadn't been anything in his gaze that told her what he was thinking. He had looked so serious and yet his eyes shone like he wanted to smiled.

Zuko grabbed the last of the papers he needed for the meeting and made his way down the hall silently. He was already making plans for when he would be free from the councilors for the day. His body felt tense and it had been far too long since he had sparred with anyone.

There weren't many who were willing to take on their Fire lord even if it was just for practice.

With a sigh he wondered if Aang would want to spar later. His feet stopped moving as he thought back to the day before. He had kissed the girl the Avatar was in love with.

It wasn't like he had planned on doing so. It just happened. His mind had been lost in thoughts of how far they had all come and just how well he knew the water bender's stubborness when he found himself leaning over her.

It just felt natural.

Even if he hadn't meant anything by it he knew Aang would not see it that way. And truthfully it had meant something. He just wasn't sure what that something was yet.

"Aang, you don't have to hover over me." Katara sighed as she finished her healing for the day, "I'm feeling much better and I already told Zuko that I wouldn't push myself as long as he promised to tell me if he has pain in his scar."

"And did he promise?" Aang's stomach tightened as he followed Katara over to the wash area where she scrubbed at her hands for a moment before answering.

"Of course." she smiled, "He's not as stubborn as he use to be."

Aang frowned as he watched her. For having just finished cleaning and healing a nasty leg wound she looked happy. Her cheeks were even a bit pink as she continued talking.

When they all gathered in the garden for lunch Aang watched Zuko and Katara the whole time. He was hoping he wouldn't see any change in their behavior. He didn't want to feel such deep jealousy when he had yet to even confront Katara about his growing feelings. He could barely eat as watched them but in the end he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Besides the two of them weren't even seated next to each other.

"So are we going to go back to those fields today?" Toph asked from her spot in the grass on her back, "I kinda liked the farmers there. They were nice and happy we helped them."

"And the bread they made for us!" Sokka perked up, wiping berry juice from his lips, "I think we should go and make sure they got the planting down."

"Katara, you should come with us!" Aang smiled brightly, "There's a small waterfall near the farm that you would love. The water runs underground and all the way out to the bay."

His heart sank when he saw her turn to Zuko with a questioning glance. Why would she need his approval?

The Fire Lord shrugged and rubbed a palm over his chest, "It can wait till later. It hasn't hurt once."

"I think we should all go." Iroh had arrived late to lunch and groaned whenever Zuko mentioned the meeting they had just gotten out of, "After a morning like the one we just had it would be nice to have a break."

"Uncle!" Zuko frowned at the old man, "All you did was sit there and smile while everyone argued and I had to put a stop to it myself. Besides I have more papers to go over for tomorrows meeting with the builders."

"You can't always spend your days inside that study, nephew." Iroh stood up slowly and waved to one of the guards that were never too far away, "The Fire Lord is taking the rest of the day off. If any messages arrive for him he will get to them later."

Zuko just sat there with is mouth hanging open as the guard took Iroh's orders before turning on his heel and marching back inside.

"He wanted to send an escort but I told him that with the Avatara and all your friends along with your own talent and mine as well that only an idiot would attempt to attack you." Iroh's smile had grown and looked very proud of the fact that he had caused the Fire Lord to go speechless.

"It'll be fun." Sokka swatted Zuko's arm, "Anyways I don't get how can do all that work and not go crazy. You gotta get out sometimes."

"Don't worry, Sparky." Toph grinned, "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Have there really been people trying to attack you?" Katara asked in such a tone that the light mood Toph had been going for was killed.

"There have been threats." Iroh nodded but didn't seem concerned.

"Not everyone is happy that my father is no longer the Fire Lord. They aren't happy with me or the end of the war." Zuko shrugged to show her that he wasn't worried, "And Uncle is right. I can't spend every hour in my study."

Aang stopped himself from scoffing. Zuko was going a bit out of his way to make Katara relax.

"Toph's right though." Katara said as they all headed for the gate, her hand going out to tug at Zuko's sleeve, "Nothing will happen to you with us around."

"I wish someone would try something." Sokka sighed and looked around, "It's been dull without anyone threatening our lives every waking hour."

"I'm not helpless, you know." Zuko laughed at Katara's serious expression. His eyes went to her fingers which were holding on tightly to his robe.

Zuko was laughing? Aang did a double take and then growled inwardly. Katara was blushing and pulling her hand away from Zuko's sleeve like she had been caught doing something silly.

Even though they knew Zuko was capable of taking care of himself they still kept an eye out for trouble because just like Zuko had said, not everyone was happy with the changes in the Fire Nation. And Zuko wasn't the only one to have been threatened or targetted.

Aang thought Katara was going to water whip Sokka into the spirit world when he mentioned it casually as they walked.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she stomped, turning on Aang, "Well?"

"Because we knew you'd act like this." Toph answered for him and Aang was very grateful to have those angry blue eyes off of him and on the blind earth bender.

"Like what?" Katara asked.

"Like it was a huge deal." Toph kicked a small rock out of her way, "Iroh told us stuff like this was a normal occurrence in situations like ours. I mean, we did put a lot of people out of work by bringing back all the soldiers and Zuko here did anger a lot of important people by teaming up with us. So you can see why they feel the need to at least threaten to do something. It doesn't mean they will. Most don't even have the guts to anything more than write angry letters."

Katara looked a little calmer and Aang had to admit that Toph had said it just right to play it off. If it had been him he would have just made it sound far worse than it really was and Katara would be dragging them all back to palace to keep them safe.

Even if she was more relaxed she still kept close to Zuko and Sokka as they traveled.

Thankfully they had avoided the main streets of town and walked along the edge of a thin forest to the lesser populated farm areas. It was easier for them to make their way quickly since there were no bowing servants or citizens or any one for that matter to interrupt them.

It was a nice quiet walk even if the sun was abit too warm on their faces. At least they weren't inside the palace walls. And with no signs of anyone else being out and about on the wide dirt road they all relaxed and started enjoying themselves.

Katara snorted as Sokka took out his sword and mimed a fight with an invisible foe. The two siblings had taken to practicing together and found they had a good rythm when it came to fighting. That was, they were good when Sokka could keep his attention on the practice itself.

The rock Toph had been kicking along the road had grown in size and she was weaving it in and out of her feet as she walked. All the while carrying on a conversation with Iroh. Things were feeling very relaxed even it was quiet among them.

"Some times it feels like nothing has changed." Katara smiled, her eyes on her brother as he lead the way with his invisable foe alwasy just out of reach of his sword.

"What do you mean?" Aang looked up at her, hating the fact that he was still shorter than her even if it was just by a tiny bit.

"When we're all together like this it feels right." she linked her arms, one with Aang's and the other with Zuko's as her brother laughed at her.

"You being a sap." he called over his shoulder.

"I'm being honest!" she scowled but the next part of her retort was cut off as Aang sent a blast of wind to their right seconds before Toph had created a thick wall.

"Archers!" Aang yelled, jumping atop Toph's wall to send out another gust followed by stones the size of his head.

"They're running!" Toph shouted and everyone was suddenly on the move.

In the back of his mind Aang had realized it had been far too quiet. They hadn't heard a single animal on their journey. And now he knew why. Someone had scared them all off.

"Keep up, Uncle." Zuko shouted, seeing how the old man was trying to protect their backs as they ran, "Leave that to the others. I need you with me."

"There are six of them ahead and three behind us." Toph informed them.

"I got the three!" Katara stopped and pulled water from the two leather skins she wore at her hips and prepared to fight.

Aang smiled as he rushed on a head. Obviously these people didn't recognize them in their fire nation clothes. No one would have attacked them if they had. Making Katara mad was never a good idea but pair her up with Sokka and it was a dangerous game the unknowing fools had stepped into.

And sure enough when Aang looked back he saw Sokka had stopped by his sister's side.

When Zuko hesitated Aang shook his head, "They'll catch up."

It wasn't long before he wished that one of them had stayed behind. The ones they had been chasing disappeared so quickly that Toph was left tripping over her own feet.

"They're gone. Just gone!" she dropped to her knees and laid her hands out flat in the dust, "Not so much as a foot step left to follow."

"What do you mean?" Zuko stood ready for an attack, his eyes scanning the area, "Where did they go?"

"That's what I was saying! I don't know where they went." Toph huffed.

"Check the skies." Iroh nodded towards the young monk who didn't need to be told twice.

Seconds later he landed with a thump and shake of his head, "Theres nothing up there but thin clouds."

"We need to get back to Katara and Sokka." Zuko sounded more worried than Aang felt he should have. It wasn't until his Uncle agreed in the same tone that Aang felt his heart tighten.

"I have a bad feeling about all this." Iroh turned and headed back the way they had come but to Aang it felt like they weren't moving fast enough.

With a leap he took to the sky to hurry his way to his friends. He landed near where he thought they had split up and looked around frantically. It was Katara's cursing that alerted him to their whereabouts.

"Sokka hold still!" she hissed and Aang heard Sokka whimper.

"But it hurts." he whined.

"Of course it hurts. You were shot in the arm by an arrow." Katara whispered and Aang's feet couldn't move quick enough.

Sokka was hurt and Katara could very well be worse off. It would be like her to treat her brother first.

Thankfully when they came into view he saw that they both looked better than he had been visualizing.

"Did you catch them?" Sokka asked as soon as he spotted Aang.

"They got away." Aang didn't care about that at the moment though, "What happened after we left?"

"There were more than three of them." Katara sighed but kept her eyes on Sokka's arm until the arrow wound was nothing more than tender pink skin.

"Arrows came from everywhere!" Sokka looked down at his now healed arm and flexed it a few times, "But thank the spirits my sister is Master at her element or this would have been the least of my worries."

"Are you hurt?" Zuko rushed past the monk and knelt down beside Katara, looking at the blood on the front of her shirt. And suddenly the air felt too heavy for the young Avatar to take a full breath.

She couldn't have been hurt. He would have noticed it the blood stain had grown in size, right? And she had been so focused on her brother that she couldn't have been in pain.

Aang felt queasy as Katara's face paled.

"Oh." she looked as surprised as everyone else when she lifted her shirt to find a long bloody line on her abdomen.

"Here." Zuko unhitched one of the water skins from her belt and poured water on her bloodied front, "Heal it before you lose anymore blood."

But she didn't move. Aang couldn't breathe.

"Katara snap out out of it!" Sokka shook her shoulders untill she looked up from her wound, "Heal it now!"

She nodded and called water to her shaking fingers before healing the wound enough to stop the bleeding.

Aang was frozen to the spot. He had never seen Katara hurt before. Not like this. And somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why he wasn't glowing and destroying the woods in search of the person who had done that to her while a little voice also wondered why he hadn't noticed the blood on her.

"We need to get back to the palace and send out search parties and scouts." Iroh was saying from the edge of the group. While everyone else had focused on Katara he had been keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Toph." Zuko's voice had an edge to it as he bent down and all but forced Katara to get on his back, "You got the back." he ordered, "Aang you take the front with Uncle."

"I can walk, Zuko." Aang heard Katara complain but Sokka's scoff was louder.

"You're as white as Appa. No walking for you. Now be quiet so we can hear if anyone is sneaking up on us." her brother scolded her and any other time she would have argued. It was telling as to how she was feeling when she just nodded and wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders.

Their trip back was silent. Toph was the only one to speak and that was every few minutes to assure everyone that no one was on the path ahead.

When they got close to the palace guards came running with the news that others areas, even the palace itself had been attacked. No one was wounded and the attackers were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

Aang was in shock. He felt like he was watching everything from far away as Zuko barked out orders and sent people scurrying in all directions. Watches were set and healers were called even as Zuko refused to let anyone take Katara out of his sight.

As silence fell and his orders were being carried out Zuko turned to Katara, who was now leaning against her brother and dropped to his knees at her feet.

"Zuko?" Iroh took a step forward but stopped when he saw the look the Fire Lord wore.

"I apologize." Zuko said with his gaze on the ground, "Things have been too quiet for too long. I should have been better prepared."

"You couldn't have seen this coming." Sokka shifted uncomfortably as he addressed their kneeling friend, "You would have done the same thing for us."

"Get up you idiot." Katara laughed and Zuko looked up at her quickly, "I'm just tired and Sokka is nearly back to normal. If you keep blaming yourself I'll have to water whip you clear across the Fire Nation."

Iroh chuckled and announced that everyone should move to a better location to clearly talk about what they had seen or not seen in some cases.

"It might be a good idea to stick close for a few days." he sighed, moving pillows around in his tea room so Katara could lay down in more comfort. She was still pale and bit sore but she was healed and wanted to be apart of the conversation.

"We need to figure out who is behind this." Zuko sat stiffly at the low table, having given up his pillow for Katara.

"The list of potentials is far longer than I would like to admit." Iroh pulled out a tea pot and took a spot by Katara's head as if guarding her as she rested.

"Well we can't do nothing." Aang frowned, he hated feeling helpless and this was turning into one of those 'sit and wait' situations.

"We need to know more about what happened." Zuko straightened up even more and looked around, "Where's Sokka?"

"Asleep." Toph pointed to the corner where Sokka had propped himself up, "Getting shot by an arrow and then having that arrow yanked out before being healed and seeing your sister bleeding everywhere must have tired him out."

"Well, when you put it like that." Iroh said, looking down at Katara before smiling, "She's asleep as well."

"Are you sure they're ok?" Zuko asked quietly.

"They're strong." Iroh poured a cup a tea and handed it to his nephew.

"That's not what I meant."

"Her wound didn't reopen from being carried and his looks like a healing bruise. In my opinion they should be right as rain in a few days. Sooner for Sokka of course seeing as his wound was smaller and treated at once." he saw his nephew scowling at him so he added quickly, "But it was deep and Katara is a fine healer. She'll be alright."

A/N: Ok, once again the chapter kinda wrote itself. I started typing with one thing in mind and the next moment I realized that three hours had passed and I was nowhere near where I planned to be in the story line. O well.

The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be up.

SO REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally!!!!!

"Zuko, you can't all sleep in my tea room." Iroh whispered as he and his nephew slipped into said room carrying blankets, "The council will think it highly inappropriate."

"The council will never know." Zuko laid a blanket over Toph before moving to Aang's sleeping form and gently prying the boys glider from his hands, "Besides the guards all think they are stationed outside of occupied bedrooms. It's better if no one knows where we really are in case there is another attack. I mean, what if we were attacked because they recognized the Avatar? What if it wasn't me they were after but them?" Zuko gestured towards the sleeping siblings.

It had been bothering him greatly to think that as soon as they were far enough away from the Water Tribe siblings the people they had been after simply disappeared. They had gone without so much as a fight and yet Katara and Sokka had been in a very real fight.

"Perhaps you are right." Iroh brushed hair away from Katara's face, "But whoever was after them got quite a surprise I'm sure."

Zuko couldn't help the smile he felt pull at his lips. Katara had come a long way in her bending since the first time he met her and in such a short time. She truly was a Master Water Bender and one of the kindest people he had ever known.

Zuko watched Katara sleep as he thought. No one knew that his friends weren't in their rooms aside from him and his uncle. If anything happened that night he hoped they would be safe. He knew Toph would notice anything out of the ordinary and be the first one ready to fight and it made it easier for him to rest.

He caught his uncle looking at him out of the corner of his eye and he blushed, realizing he'd been staring at the sleeping water bender.

"Stop smiling." he snapped, his face hot, "I was thinking and not about her." not this time, he corrected silently.

"Of course not." Iroh's smile grew, "Next you are going to tell me that your relaxed attitude has nothing to do with the amount of time you've been spending with her."

"It's late, Uncle." Zuko turned and looked out the only window at the moon in the sky, "You should get some rest."

In the back of his mind he was once again happy that he had chosen this room for them to stay in. With one small window and two exits this room was meant to be private and used only by the royals. Scones lined the walls and with a thought he was able to keep the light low. No one would look at this room twice.

Zuko had trouble keeping his eyes open as he walked with Toph and Katara to the healing rooms. Aang and Sokka had gone with Iroh to check on the farms they never made it to the day before. They needed to know that the people there were alive and whether or not their attackers had left any signs of their existence behind.

None of them believed they would find anything on the strange archers but as far as sticking together and feeling useful went, Aang and Sokka both felt the need to return to where the water tribe siblings had been injured.

Zuko himself had sent out a letter. He needed help and he knew where he needed it from. He was Fire Lord after all and expected to do everything to keep his people safe. So that's what he was planning on doing. Now all he had to do was survive the next few days with females who walked a head of him.

Katara, though still tired and bit pale was determined to at least check in with the fire nation healers and speak with those who had seen the archers. Zuko had already spoken to the three men who had tried to fight. Their information was no better than his own. He'd told Katara as much but she still wanted to see the men and the one small wound that had been inflicted on one of them.

He stood by the doors and watched everything that went on around him. He saw how the healers tended to look to Katara when they weren't sure about certain wounds or their treatment. At first he was worried that his healers had no idea what they were doing but then he saw that Katara handled things differently then the others. Where his nation took to cleaning wounds with harsh herbs and salts Katara used warmed waters mixed with small bits of honey and soothing herbs.

Where fire burned water soothed. There was nothing harsh about Katara's actions and even the ugliest of wounds were healed with as little pain as possible.

He continued to watch from a distance. He noticed everything she did differently and how the people around her worked with her without question even when Toph got bored and started to wonder out loud if she should change Katara's nickname.

"I really like Sugar Queen." the blind girl plopped down in an empty seat and propped her feet up on a table, "Sweetness is a good one too. Maybe I should call you something more fitting............" Zuko saw Katara raise en eye brow at her friend before continuing with the sprained knee she was looking over.

"I got it!" Toph said loudly enough to disturb the patients resting in the next room, "I'm gonna call you Queenie!"

"Cause that's so different from Sugar Queen." Katara snorted, wrapping the knee in salve before smiling up at it's owner, "Just rest it for a few days. It will heal well on it's own as long as you don't push it."

"Are you done yet?" Toph sighed.

"We're suppose to stay together." Katara rinsed the bowls she'd been using to hold salves and rags.

"Yeah but the others just got back and I want to teach Aang a move I was thinking about last night."

"Are you sure they're back already?" Zuko asked, speaking for the frist time in over an hour.

"Of course we're back." Sokka said from right behind him, "We've been back for a few minutes. We were looking for you guys."

"Well here we are." Katara gave them a small wave just as Toph took Aang by the arm and led him out before he'd really even set foot in the room.

"What was that about?" Iroh asked, watching them go.

"Toph thought up a new move." Zuko answered and wondered if he should also inform them that Katara had been renamed.

"There was nothing to see." Sokka said when Zuko looked his way, "Just my blood stains in the dirt and a part of Katara's shirt."

"I didn't think there'd be anything." Zuko stepped out by Iroh and into the bright sunlight, "What about the farms?"

"Aang went ahead on his glider and spoke to the farmers. They saw nothing out of the ordinary yesterday." Iroh folded his arms across his stomach and looked up at the sky, "I think a storm is coming."

"The sky is clear." Sokka pointed out like no one else had seen it.

Katara just shook her head and asked about lunch knowing Sokka would focus on that in a heart beat.

"OH! we should have the flaky puff things with the fruit in them!" Sokka sounded far more excited than normal for food. Their walk must have made him hungry. Either that or he just didn't want to talk about storms and strange attackers anymore.

No one was surprised when Sokka followed Iroh to the kitchens.

"So spill it!" Katara turned on Zuko as soon the other two were out of sight.

"What?" Zuko took a step back from her looking startled.

"You were watching my every move! So say it. What did I do wrong?" she poked him in the chest, avoiding the scar.

"Um, nothing?" Zuko took another step back and another but she followed him until he bumped into the wall.

"Then why were you staring?"

"I was just watching you." he admitted, "I've never seen you heal you anyone outside of the group. Besides I was making sure you were ok." he pointed at her belly and she smiled.

"Look." she tugged her shirt up to show him the smooth skin just above her belly button. There was no sign there had ever been a wound there at all, "I finished healing it this morning. See? I'm fine."

"You didn't look so fine yesterday. I was worried." he smoothed his thumb over the place where he knew the cut had been, his eyes turning up towards her to ask her if she wanted to wait to heal him later but he words stopped short when he saw how red her cheeks had become.

"Lunch is ready-" Zuko froze, his hand on Katara's stomach as Sokka's jaw hit the floor.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

"It's not what you think." Zuko backed into the wall again as he tried to put distance between him and Katara.

His face felt very warm and it had nothing to do with the sun.

"Zuko was worried about me." Katara turned to face her brother with her hands on her hips. She wasn't backing down even if her cheeks were still burning, "I was showing him that I had healed my stomach."

"Oh, sure it's healed so now he has to touch it?!" Sokka all but yelled, pushing his way to stand in front of his sister, "Don't you ever touch her again!"

"Sokka!" Katara punched her brother's arm, "You are not my protector! You can't just go around telling every male friend I ever make not to touch me."

"I can and I will!" Sokka turned back to Zuko, "That was your plan along, wasn't it? Get me to go with Iroh to get food so you could be alone with my sister."

"Sokka, I was the one that asked about lunch. Not Zuko." Katara rolled her eyes, "You're being an idiot."

"So it was your idea to be alone with him?"

"Sokka!" Katara fumed for a moment before turning and stomping away, "You are such an idiot! I can't believe I'm related to you!"

Zuko held up a hand to cut Sokka off before he could say anything, "I agree with her. How are you two even related?"

Lunch was uncomfortable to say the least.

Sokka sat glaring at Zuko while Zuko glared down at his food. Katara stared at the ground while Aang looked around at each of them before looking at Iroh who would just shrug.

After awhile Aang noticed that Sokka was the one who was to watch. The older boy kept muttering to himself in between glares and his face grew steadily redder.

"I should kill you or challenge you in a duel or something." Sokka said out loud at last, "It's the least I can do to protect my sisters dignity."

"What?!" Toph shouted.

Aang was speechless but it seemed both Iroh and Toph had quickly come to the same disturbing conclusion that he had.

"Zuko what have you done?" Iroh was asking, looking pale, "There is protocol for these types of things."

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who isn't entirely surprised by this." Toph laughed.

Aang felt as though he was sinking.

"Sokka!" Katara pinched her brother hard, "All he did was touch me!"

Iroh's face went red and Zuko hurried to add, "I was just worried about the wound. It's not like it was a big deal. I mean, she's even hugged me before and you didn't seem to care."

"But she hugs everyone!" Sokka pointed at Zuko dangerously, "You are the one who isn't all touchy. So why touch when you could plainly see there was no scar?"

Katara snorted and Aang felt himself relax as Toph laughed next to him.

"Sokka you're blowing this up into something it isn't." the blind girl smiled up at the sky, "It's not like you caught them kissing."

Katara and Zuko met each others gaze and blushed. Both had thought of the night he had kissed her forehead. It wasn't what Toph had been talking about but it had been a kiss, right?

"Why did you both just turn red?!" Sokka was on his feet and growling, "If you've touched her in any way!"

"You're being ridiculous." Zuko stood quickly, more than half his lunch was still on his plate "I've papers I need to get to."

He turned and walked away, leaving a sputtering Sokka behind.

"Katara did he really kiss you?" Aang forced himself to ask. He hated the fact that his voice broke when she looked at him.

"The other night when I was sick he kissed my forehead." she shrugged, trying to act cool even as her cheek grew warmer, "Just a friend taking care of a friend, right?"

"Just don't let it happen again!" Sokka was now pointing at Katara.

"Excuse me?" she glared up at him before grabbing his finger and pulling him down to her level, "But I don't remember ever having made you my boss. You can't tell me what to do Sokka."

"But this is Zuko we're talking about!" Sokka didn't look as fierce as before. It may have had something to do with the fact the he was now kneeing in the dessert.

"So what if it is Zuko. It's none of your business."

Everyone was staring at her when she realized what she'd said.

"I'm not saying I like him or anything. I just don't like other people controling my life." red faced and feeling a bit stupid, she ran out of the garden and to her room.

What had she been thinking. If someone had over heard her they would have thought she was confessing to liking the Fire Lord. That would just be complete insanity. Her and Zuko?! That would never happen. It would never work.

So why was she still blushing?

Sokka was on the verge of going after his sister. She had to have lost her mind if she thought he was ok with the fact that she was getting way too comfortable around their ex enemy.

But Toph stop him dead with a quiet question that wasn't even directed at him.

"Aang? You ok, Twinkle Toes?" Aang nodded and the realizing what he'd done said he was fine.

"It's not like there's anything there anyways." Sokka sat down, trying to give off a confident vibe as he elbowed his friend, "She's just being silly." he tried to discreetly wipe away the cake stuck to his knee.

"No, she's not." Aang looked down at his hands and then back at Sokka, his large eyes were clear and serious, "I'm ok. I mean, if she does like him then there's nothing we can do about it. It could be worse. She could like Haru."

Sokka's disgusted face made Aang grin for a second. His chest was hurting too much to actually smile.

He'd been told once that he would have to let go of his feelings of love to become what he was meant to be. He had saved the world once already and he was only twelve. He had thought that from there on out things would bbe easier and his work less.

He was seeing now that that was probably wrong. Maybe it would be good if Katara was elsewhere and with someone he knew would protect her. Not that she really needed it but he was allowed to worry.

Sokka let out a surprised shriek as the young avatar jumped straight up into the air and took off on his glider.

"I guess he's not as ok as he said." Toph tipped her head back as if she was trying to watch Aang fly away, "But he'll be back."

It was hours later and nearly sunset when Zuko found himself standing below the balcony that would lead to Katara's room. He'd been avoiding his uncle and all the annoying remarks the old man had started making about treaties and world peace found through love. It had taken all of his will power not to throw at ball of fire at the old man's head.

Everyone was assuming things when he himself had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. It wasn't fair. His love life was the talk of the palace and yet, in reality it didn't even exist.

Yet.

Zuko shook his head before gracefully hoisting himself up and onto the balcony rail. He tapped on the glass twice as he looked around to be the sure the old fool was nowhere in sight. Zuko would never hear the end of it if he was caught sneaking into Katara's room.

Wait, who said he was sneaking? Just because he was trying to not be seen by half the palace staff and his own guests did not mean he was sneaking.

The door opened and Zuko quickly slid in past Katara and shut the door as gently and quickly as he could.

Ok, maybe he was sneaking but only a little bit.

"What are you doing?" she had her arms crossed and an eye brow raised.

"Avoiding Uncle." he said truthfully, "I've been changing my location every so often to stay ahead of him. He's driving me crazy."

That was a little more truth than he had meant to share.

"I kicked Sokka out of my room about an hour ago. He said Aang ran off and it was my fault. He didn't like me much when I pointed out the fact that he was the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut." she walked across the room, seating herself on the edge of her bed, "He gets so annoying when he thinks he right about something."

"You may be even more annoyed with him by the time the sun rises in the morning." Zuko sighed, he might as well tell her they were the hot topic of gossip in the palace and probably the city by now. He hated having guards around all the time. Those men were worse than old ladies when it cam to gossiping.

"What?" Katara was standing suddenly, looking very faint, "They think we're a couple?"

"From what I heard when I walked down to the kitchens I somehow stole you away from the Avatar and we've been hiding our love for months from those around us." he wanted to make light of it by smiling but his face was hot and he had forgotten how to work his facial muscles into a smile.

"I need to sit down." She missed the bed and ended up flopping down on the floor looking very surprised, "What does all this mean for you? I mean, I'm a nobody to most of the people but you're their leader. Won't someone try to make this into something bad?"

"O, I'm sure someone already thought of that." Zuko debated for moment on what he should do. He felt silly standing while she sat on the floor looking lost, "But Uncle already thought of everything. He's going to talk to the council tomorrow and tell them it is only gossip." Zuko sat next to her on the floor, his back against her bed, "Now we just hope they believe that."

They were silent and later Zuko wondered what would have happened if they hadn't heard the sound of running feet before the room went black around them.

On reflex Zuko grabbed Katara and rolled them both under the bed seconds before the glass doors exploded inward, showering the room in sharp shiny rain.

The lamps had gone out before the attack and in the silence that followed the shattering glass only one thing went through the Fire Lord's mind.

Fire Benders.

"Stay here." Zuko whispered close to Katara's ear, hoping she was the only on who heard him. He slid her water skin closer to her and pointed at his eyes before pointing to her and then back out into the floor. They could barely see anything past the bed skirts but he was telling her to be watchful.

He crawled backwards, slipping out on the other side of the bed and made his way stealthily towards the shattered doors. He saw shapes on the roofs and in the gardens but he also saw an orange blur taking out the ones foolish enough to run at him. Guards were taking on those in the gardens so Zuko turned his attention to the hallways. Katara's door has been locked against Sokka and when he pulled it open he saw the boy running towards him.

"Katara?" Sokka asked, out of breath.

"I'm here." Katara stepped out behind Zuko, keeping an eye on the hole in her room where someone could enter at any moment.

Zuko seemed to realize the same thing as he nodded to Sokka, "We gotta move. Where are the others?"

"Out there." Sokka pointed to the garden, "Toph and Iroh ran most of the them off just after the windows blew on this side."

Katara slipped past them and ran out to join the others. Zuko had the urge to call her back, to keep her away from the fighting but held his tongue. She wouldn't listen to him anyways. So instead he took off after her, determined to have a part in this battle unlike the other one.

But he had missed the fighting once again. The garden walls were coated in thick ice and here and there he could see lumps where their attackers were stuck inside the ice. Only their heads were uncovered. And in the middle of it stood Katara, arms out and hands stretched upward.

Above her in the sky the full moon was just rising.

Katara looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. It was then, while he was smiling back that the first shout went out among the guards. The attackers' heads were slumping forward one by one.

"Their hearts have stopped!" Toph yelled as Katara dropped the ice wall.

Sokka caught his sister by the arm, stopping her from running over to the bodies as they fell the ground. For being held in ice there was suddenly a lot of blood on them.

"Damn it!" Zuko shot Fire in the to sky and turned to his Uncle, "They used Core Fire."

"Fire Benders." Iroh said slowly, looking down at one of the dead men, "Who would have taught them such a thing? To kill one's internal fire....their source of bending, their source of life... They just ripped it out."

"But they couldn't move. I pinned their arms and made sure they couldn't move." Katara felt like she was goingh throw up on the spot.

"It's an old technique." Iroh said calmly, "None of us could have known that they would go this far to keep a secret."

"A secret?" Aang asked, looking the bodies over, "They died for a secret?"

"Killed themselves over it." Zuko left orders for everything to be cleaned up before herding everyone inside, "Someone really doesn't want us to know who they are."

"I would say not." Toph took Iroh's sleeve and asked about their rooms.

Katara, Toph and Sokka had had their rooms on the side of the building where all the windows had been shattered.

"We will have to everyone into Aang's room and my own. I don't feel it's safe for us to be separated." Zuko sighed. If things kept on going on like this they would never again have any privacy. And he knew they couldn't keep using the tea room.

He hated to admit it but at the moment there was nothing he could do to fix the current problem. That didn't mean he hadn't sent trackers out and added guards to the walls.

The letter he had sent out couldn't reach it's destination soon enough in his opinion.

A/N: A little choppy I know but this took me forever to write. Hope it's still suitable. Like I'vce said before I hadn't realy planned on this going very far so you'll just have to bear with me. The late chapters and jumpiness is from the million ideas I have for this story.


End file.
